LC Drabbles and Short Stories
by Serenia2000
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles and short stories for all the books of the Lunar Chronicles. If you have an idea for a drabble or short story feel free to share!


"Is the food ready yet?" cried the head chef. "I don't want to keep them waiting any longer. Not with those… those things in there." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Queen Levana. Something about Luna, or perhaps just the Lunars themselves, gave her the creeps. Was it the way they could make you see things that could frighten you senseless? Or, perhaps, the fact that they could make you do things you normally wouldn't do? She wasn't sure, but she didn't like it – it just wasn't natural, the things they could do.

A short girl with soft brown eyes and rich, chocolate hair pulled back into a simple braid frantically swept from one side of the enormous kitchen to the other. Her name was Annabel, a simple name, but it suited her for she was a very simple girl. She was the newest recruit to be assigned the royal kitchen. Although she had lots of natural talent, and quite a sophisticated pallet, she had been lacking lately. The entire kitchen – entire palace for that matter – had been overworked for weeks now with the demands of the Queen's thaumaturge and things had only gotten worse the week preceding the Queen's arrival.

Annabel swirled the spoon through the soup a few more times before she scooped a bit to taste. She scrunched her nose as she thought about what it was missing, and quickly searched through the rack of spices. She grabbed the oregano and threw a dash in and stirred the soup some more. Giving it one more taste, she was satisfied. "It's ready," she called out.

Trays were lined up on the pass with white bowls on top of round plates, adorned with gold and purple geometric designs. Once the soup was approved, another girl carried the pot over as Annabel ladled some into each bowl. As she moved down the line, another followed behind wiping down any drips, ensuring a perfect presentation that was topped off with a basil sprig. Upon final inspection, each serving was collected by one of the waiting servers and brought to the dining room.

Just as Annabel ladled the last bowl, a server rushed into the kitchen. He let out an exhausted sigh as he collapsed upon the pass. "We need another serving." He paused a moment, trying to catch his breath. "There's been a change in plans. _She_ will be joining dinner."

Another place setting was quickly gathered and Annabel made another serving to perfection. The server was still collapsed on the pass when she finished. "I'll take it," she said with sympathy in her voice. He looked terrified at the thought of having to go back in there. She placed the perfectly polished cover over the dish and picked it up carefully, making sure not to spill any. She pushed the door open with her back, maneuvering the tray through the doorway.

She walked down to the end of the hallway, pausing just before the doorway. She felt the weight in her apron pocket, and considered for a moment the idea that popped into her head. It could be so easy. Nobody would know it was her. Who would really intentionally do this and deliver it to Levana in person? That would be suicide. It was a crazy thought, but she felt compelled to do it. Levana would never be their queen, _her_ queen. This would simply be a way to show their defiance in a way that couldn't be pinned on anyone. They wouldn't have proof of who did it.

"What's taking you so long?" One of the servers had popped back through the door. "Levana is waiting, and she does _not_ like waiting." He grabbed the tray from the table and quickly went back through the door before Annabel could stop him.

Annabel just stood there frozen in place, the door swaying back and forth, slowly coming to a stop. Seconds later there was a loud scream and a crash. Annabel ran up to the door and peeked through the window. The server was next to Levana, gasping for breath as the hands of one of her thaumaturges had his hands around his neck.

"How dare you bring me a mirror," Levana yelled. She turned her attention to Kai, who looked just as shocked and ghostly as the blood was draining from his face.

Kai raised his hands, trying to think of a way to alleviate the situation. It was useless; he knew there was no calming her. Her directions were explicit – no mirrors! "I assure you we searched the castle three times. I have no idea where the mirror came from. Please release him, and I will ensure that he is questioned and if found guilty he will be punished accordingly."

Levana regained her composure and turned to Kai. Her perfect smile returned and she replied in the sweetest voice, "My dear Kai, I am sure you searched the castle adequately and I wholeheartedly believe this servant will be held responsible for his crime." She straightened her dress, sat back down, replacing the napkin on her lap. She took a spoonful of soup and placed it daintily to her lips. "Delicious."

Kai was confused for a moment, but was still wary for the thaumaturge still had a grip on the server's throat. "Umm…would you please ask your guard to release the servant?" She looked up at him with a pleasant expression.

"Why certainly." She smiled and with a thud his body fell limp to the floor, lifeless. "There, he's released. Shall we resume dinner? I'd hate for it to get cold." With that Levana took another spoonful of soup.


End file.
